supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition
Nintendo Selects |genre=Platformer |modes=1-2 players |ratings= |media= |input= }} Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition, or simply Super Mario All-Stars, known as Super Mario All-Stars - 25th Anniversary Edition in Europe and Australia, and in Japan as Super Mario Collection Special Pack (スーパーマリオコレクション スペシャルパック), is a Mario special edition pack for the Wii which was released in Japan on October 21, 2010, in Hong Kong and Taiwan on November 27, 2010, in Oceania on December 2, 2010, in Europe on December 3, 2010 and in North America on December 12, 2010 as a Wii emulation of the SNES game Super Mario All-Stars. Despite the "Limited Edition" moniker, Nintendo of America issued a re-print of the retail Wii disc under the Nintendo Selects label, which was released on March 11, 2016, sans bonus materials. To promote the release of the game, a letter was distributed to various video game press sites that was "authored" by Princess Peach (referring to her letters in Super Mario Bros. 3). Features The game is a tribute to the 25th anniversary of Super Mario Bros. and includes an extra package, with a Super Mario History 1985-2010 booklet, that tells about Mario's history and the people who made a big effort making the Mario games, and a CD with many songs across the main series from Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros. 2, Super Mario Bros. 3, Super Mario World, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, New Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Galaxy, New Super Mario Bros. Wii, and Super Mario Galaxy 2. The extra things were only available for a limited time. It also has in the soundtrack noises like getting a coin or completing a level. On the Wii's Nintendo Channel as well as at the websites for the anniversary, there is a video celebrating the 25th Anniversary in all regions. The video uses game footage from the Japanese versions, but the differences to the English releases are minimal.YouTube - Super Mario Bros. 25th Anniversary (History 1985-2010) HQ Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels is only featured in the Japanese version of the video. The game itself is a unaltered emulation of Super Mario All-Stars for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System, down to showing the SNES controller in the configuration screen rather than any of the standard Wii controllers. The game can either be played with the Wii Remote held sideways (similar to New Super Mario Bros. Wii without the motion features, or the NES Virtual Console versions), the Classic Controller, the Classic Controller Pro, or with the Nintendo GameCube controller. To select a game, the player must press and on the Wii Remote. The game does not support the 16:9 aspect ratio, so pillarboxing is added automatically. Gallery Supermariocollectionboxart1.png|The Japanese package. SMAS25AU.png|The Australian package. SMAS 25th EUR contents.jpg|All contents of the European release. SMAS25.jpg|The American package. Mariocollection_sp_01.jpg|The Chinese package. SMCSP Japan Cover.jpg|The Japanese cover. SMAS 25th EUR cover.jpg|The European cover. Cover SMA25A.jpg|The American cover. Nintendo Selects - Super Mario All-Stars NA.PNG|Nintendo Selects Mariocollection_sp_04.jpg|The Chinese cover. Box US - Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition.jpg|The North American keep case containing the booklet and soundtrack CD. Box JP - Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition.png|The Japanese keep case containing the booklet and soundtrack CD. SMCSP History booklet.jpg|The Japanese booklet. SMCSP History soundtrack.jpg|The Japanese soundtrack CD. Box Image JP - Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition.png|Photograph used for the Japanese box. Super Mario Bros 25th Anniversary Logo.svg|The official logo of the Super Mario Bros. 25th anniversary. SMB25logo.jpg|The logo in black (without "25th.") Mario25th.png|Mario hitting a "25" ? Block. Emblem Artwork - Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition.png|Emblem seen on the box art. SMB25th.jpg|A 25th Anniversary drawing by Shigeru Miyamoto. SMASLE Title.png‎|The Title Screen for the game. Letter from Peach 25th Anniversary.png|Press letter from Peach. Media Reception The Wii port of Super Mario All-Stars received mixed reviews. Critics from IGN criticized the game for being a straight port from the SNES, but praised it for "the same classic games we remember", giving it a 7/10. VideoGamer gave the game a 8/10. The A.V. Club gave the game an "F", saying that the bonus material included with the game was "disappointing". Names in other languages Trivia *The combined price to download all four of the original games would be 2100 points ($21 US). The price of $30 for this compilation is $9 more than downloading the originals probably because it has added a special CD and booklet. The disc, unlike the download versions, is also transferable between the Wii and Wii U. **In the Eurozone, the combined price of the originals is €21 (about $27.20 US) and the price for the compilation is €30 (about $38.86 US), which means the compilation is (like the American price in Dollars) €9 more expensive. **In Australia, the combined price of the originals is $36 AU (about $33.76 US), meaning the compilation is $1 AU less than the originals. **In the UK, the game package is also cheaper with an RRP of £25 (less from online retailers), £3 less than the combined individual price of £28 (4x£7, more if the Wii Points are bought via a Nintendo Points card at retail). *On the Game Select screen, there is a button setting that can be changed just like the original game. This affects only the Classic and GameCube controllers, not the Wii Remote. References See also *''Super Mario History 1985-2010'' *''Super Mario All-Stars'' *''Happy! Mario 20th - Super Mario Sound Collection'' External links *Official Japanese Website for Super Mario Bros. 25th Anniversary *Official Japanese Website for Super Mario Collection Special Pack *Official Oceanian Website for Super Mario Bros. 25th Anniversary *Official Oceanian Website for Super Mario All-Stars 25th Anniversary Edition *Nintendo 25th Anniversary at Nintendo.com.au *Official European Website for Super Mario All-Stars - 25th Anniversary Edition *Official American Website for Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition *Official Chinese Website for Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition * Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Wii Games Category:2010 games Category:Anniversary Editions Category:Reissues Category:Nintendo Selects it:Super Mario All-Stars - Edizione per il 25° Anniversario de:Super Mario All-Stars - 25 Jahre: Jubiläumsedition